Gateway of the Gods
by Arinya
Summary: The Fellowship comes into our world and meet a strange new character. Going back, they realize they are in the wrong time period. The elf maiden is mysterious and has not told them everything....LEgolas romance!


Author: TSS

Disclaimer: All the characters are J.R.R Tolkin's. Although Tialys is mine! The plot is also mine! I am one grabby person! I made up the story, so please don't anyone steal it!

Tialys sat on her porch. The sun streaming in and the wind swirling around, it was a classic day. Her black hair flew out from behind her. "What a calm day" she thought and started to feel bored, it was an exciting day she wanted. She stood up and sighed, then started to go in when she saw eight figures coming toward her home. A fair haired man ran up to her and gave a quick bow. She gave him a quizzical look. "I am Legolas GreenLeaf of the Wood Elves in Mirkwood. My company and I need help finding our way here." he said. Tialys tried to smile, "Mirkwood? I don't know what you're talking about." "Mirkwood, of Middle-Earth. How has the name not traveled here?" he asked, almost troubled. Tialys shook her head, "Sorry, I don't know of any Mirkwood or Middle-Earth either. This is just plain Earth. But as for being lost, I suppose I can help you there" she looked at the other people coming. "Come inside" she said. 

Tialys went inside the house, and held the screen door open for Legolas to come in and he followed her example by holding it for his friends. When all eight people had come in, it was quite a squeeze. "What...odd looking people" she commented while looking at Gimli. "Not odd at all, only the elves, dwarves, humans, and halflings" said Legolas. "What?" asked Tialys confused. "There can be no such thing!" she exclaimed. Gimli stomped up to her, "It's true thing! True as Moria in the Deep and my beard!" he said gruffy and tugged on one braid. Tialys' eyes danced with amusement with that last remark. Gimli scowled as he saw her reaction.

"I'm not sure what to believe of this business, but since you're lost, sit down. Meanwhile, introduce yourselves" she said. An extremely tall figure stepped into the house. His hair a long white, and he carried a tall oaken staff. Tialys was taken aback. "Who are you people?" she finally asked. "I am Gandalf" he said. "The rest of the Fellowship are Peregin Took, Merry, Gimli, son of Gloin, Aragorn, Samwise Gamgee, Legolas, and Frodo" he said as he pointed to each person. Tialys felt a faint notion of fear at this Gandalf, he seemed to radiat with power, it was unnerving. 

"I still don't understand!" she said. "What are you people. Sorry" she said looking at Gimli. "_Who_ are you people? And I don't want names again!" Tialys crossed her arms. "I fear that I must explain all to you before you give us any hospitality" said Gandalf, a hint of amusement to his voice. "You damn right you are" she said. She heard the one called Merry gasp. She let out a sigh of exasperation, while Aragorn, who was next to her, smiled. "I wish to know. All, right, _now_" she said and planted herself in the ground in front of the menacing Galdalf. 

His leps quirked into a faint smile. "Very well, you shall know. But first, out of politeness, we should know your name as well" She burned with embarrasment, "Tialys" she said. 

Gandalf sat down at the table in the center of the room and explained all the things that had happened. The Ring. She sat quietly, absorbing everything, not interrupting. "And that is all that has happened so far" he said ending the saga. "When we had completed out victory fest, we were somehow brought here" Tialys blinked. "I-I don't know how to say this" she said quietly. "What?" asked Gandalf. "I...." she left off. He prodded her to go on. "_Et morthias selene Ëetheros hulenue kriena giame Amîore fortias paonmle_" Gandalf sat, glued to his seat and Legolas stared in wonder and Aragorn looked on.

"What?" asked Pippin. "What did she say?" "She said" said Legolas, still staring. "That she was the daughter of Ëetheros Sky Hawk, and Amîore Forest Light"

"How?" "How?" asked Pippin, stuck in amazement. "She doesn't even know what Middle-Earth and Mirkwood are, and she speaks _ELF???_" Pippin almost fainted. "Yes" said Gandalf, "I would also like to know how you know the elf language" Tialys bent her head, "Of course I can speak _Quenya_. I was born of the high order of elves at the time of Galadriel." she said bitterly. "What tribe are you? I do not know of any with the line of Sky Hawk, and Forest Light" Legolas asked. "You shouldn't know about their order. Perhaps even Galadriel does not remember. We were hidden away, order of the Sorcereles, the Aniceli." she said. "Aniceli?" asked Gandalf. "We elves can change to a certain animal. Primal spirit, which most call it. It is a double-edged sword, because once you obtain the form, you will stay in that form forever. Save for the one object that will help turn you back, and that unfortuantly is the light of Galadriel, the crystal which she alone holds." She turned away. 

"I know you wear it Frodo, it has a light of it's own in our eyes." Frodo took out the crystal and looked at it carefully. "Put it away!" commanded Gandalf suddenly. Frodo put the crystal away quickly and wondered why Gandalf had snapped at him in such a way. "You noticed Galdalf?" asked Tialys. "I'm blind when the crystal is revealed." she looked at him. "Even now, I can only sense you and my vision is blurred". "Tialys. What has become of you, your people?" asked Gandalf. She looked up with her blue-green eyes that couldn't see. 

"Galadriel's light killed us all" 


End file.
